


【朱白】叙事篇

by Ame_Ruriko



Series: 朱砂白月 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ruriko/pseuds/Ame_Ruriko





	【朱白】叙事篇

第三人称叙事，用ta是为了区分两个人。  
他喜欢上ta的时候，是那部剧热播的时候，经常要一起跑很多个摄影棚接很多大大小小的访谈，两个人回忆着拍戏时的趣事，翻出一些梗来互怼，怼着怼着就心动了，或者说，发现自己心动了。  
他一直以为自己对ta和那帮兄弟是一样的，不过是一块儿拍戏一块儿上节目做宣传的消息，过了这阵子也就各忙各的鲜少往来。可是又确实有哪里不一样，看着粉丝拿自己和ta组cp打趣嗑糖，下意识的就去观察起ta的反应，ta是呈现了反感还是无所谓的态度，都能让他心里跳成不一样的曲线。  
偷偷改了歌词，特意修剪了视频时长，假装无意的戴了同款项链，无论怎么试探，ta都像无事人一样，没有任何回应。他只能暗自藏起心意，依旧兄弟相称。  
没过多久，ta新剧播出，也不知道是不是巧合，和他前段时间的剧正是一个年代，警探与帮派少爷，他和ta打趣，你看我们这像不像又是一对cp，ta笑答，确实有点像。他顺口接了话，要不下次我们再一块儿演一次？接个更好的剧本。  
好啊。另一头竟没迟疑半分。  
他又觉得有了一星半点的希望，恰巧工作室同时给他俩接了同一台晚会的通告，在后台两个人一见面，ta立刻靠了过来像以往一样搭话，还试图想抱一抱他，他警觉的避了嫌，不是不想，而是不能。  
趁着去上厕所，隔着隔间的门，他轻声问了ta一个问题，你说，会不会有人演着演着就假戏真做了，门后的人沉默了好一会，才故作轻挑地应了一句，也许吧，但是演戏本来就是有喊卡的时候嘛。  
门打开之后，谁都没再提起这个话题。像是没事人，却又各自心事重重。  
平平淡淡的过了两年，没有同框，没有互Q，没有合体热搜。直到又一部响当当的耽美小说被买下版权公布了要翻拍电视剧的消息，他接到了邀请，拿到了一份剧情的概览，熟悉的双男主，相似的人物性格，一个温润如玉一个狡黠聪敏。他出声询问另一个角色的人选有没有定下来，剧组只说，另一边也是今天签约，没定下来之前还不能确定。  
这两年，他也接过好几个性格各异的角色，的确是时候演一演当初的那个样子了，经济人曾经教过他，这样有利于收拢粉丝。事实上，他只是还没走出那段故事，他想着再来一次，换一个人，是不是就会不一样了。  
上天从来喜欢捉弄人，签约的当天晚上他收到了ta的微信，哥我今天签了一个新剧，特别像当初我们俩的那个剧的角色定位，到时候开播了你要帮我看看我有没有进步啊！两个人一对剧名和角色名，正是同一部剧的双男主。兜兜转转，突然就回到了最开始的地方。  
第二天官博宣布了选角，热搜立刻炸了锅，姑娘们都兴奋不已，这边两个人却不知道要怎么面对突如其来的状况。  
这对他们来说是一个不小的挑战，之前的cp实在太深入人心，面对重叠的角色设定，昔日的搭档，和心里纠结的情绪，要怎么样才不会演成旧时的影子。  
一年后剧组筹备好了各项工作才正式开拍，好在拍摄地在国外，剧情也大相径庭，演戏的过程倒也算顺利，只是伙食成了问题。国外的饭菜不比国内可口，盒饭就更别提了，但又确实没有时间自己开火，两人在网上扒拉了半天，找了个没戏份的晚上踩着平衡车去了附近一家还算有模有样的小火锅店。  
火锅冒着热腾腾的香气，勾起了肚子里的馋虫，估摸着第二天上午还轮不到他们拍戏，便又开了几瓶啤酒小酌几杯，没一会儿就有点眼眶耳朵发红了。  
他夹了块鸭心放锅上想抖一抖油，ta猝不及防一口咬了去，嬉皮笑脸的直盯着他的眼睛。你干嘛抢我的鸭心？他以为是ta的玩笑，跟着笑了起来，谁知ta冷不丁冒出了一句，你的心是我的，你整个人都是我的。  
一瞬间，面前只剩下火锅咕嘟冒泡的声音，谁都没有再笑。  
我，他顿了顿，不知道该怎么接话，ta便抢了话头，你肯定想说我是不是喝醉了对吧，但我酒量一直都比你好这你是知道的，我刚才，没开玩笑，哥，你真的觉得我什么都不知道吗？  
换个视角，ta又何尝不喜欢他呢，专门买了平衡车就为了能和他一块儿玩，老开他玩笑是想逗他笑因为他笑起来真的很好看，永远只叫他哥哥是不希望距离被拉开，假装不经意的搂搂抱抱也是同样的理由。ta一直都知道他不是真的嫌弃ta，所以他也学乖了开始稍微的保持了些许距离，可ta终究不是他，ta做不到像他那样的淡定自若，ta心里早就乱成了迷宫，而迷宫的出口便是他。  
ta接下这部戏，只因为碰巧听到另一个男主的候选人是他，ta就堵了这一局，赌赢了ta就不顾一切和他告白。事实证明，ta这次运气绝佳。  
借着酒劲，ta说出了这么一句有点儿蹩脚的告白，然后看着对面的他，心里慌成了一只小白兔。  
我不知道你都知道什么，但是既然你这么说了，真的考虑清楚了么。  
他还是需要一点时间来缓冲一下这突如其来的冲击，欣喜和担忧混杂在一起，不比对面那只兔子好多少。  
我很确定，我不怕别人怎么说，但如果你担心这一点，我也可以和你一起继续演好兄弟，演到你想喊卡为止。  
ta信誓旦旦的样子，为他的矛盾找到了安定的支点，他蓦地笑开了嘴角，只发出了一个单音节。好。  
两人在吃完火锅回去的路上，在路边一家小店里买了一对简单的金属对戒，用项链挂了藏在衣服里。  
剧组没有人发现异样，大家都认为是这俩人本来就关系好，剧很顺利的拍完了，也没有任何负面新闻。  
但由于剧情上还是有不少踩在某局的限制边界上，删删改改又过了一年才开播。播出的第二天，一条名不见经传的微博迅速窜上了热搜。  
微博里，两个人各种各样的粉红小动作都被镜头放大，赤裸裸的摆在大众面前，标题也直接了当的指明两个人疑似假戏真做。两家工作室第一时间出来澄清，粉丝也跟着帮腔，唯独当事人迟迟没有出现。  
这个时候，他们正在一个摄影棚接受采访，一个工作人员突然过来打断了主持人，说要临时更改问题，他们俩的经纪人也立刻过来通知了他们微博上的事情。  
ta问他，要怎么回应比较好，他没有回应，只低着头翻看那些被偷拍的照片，看着看着还勾起了一些笑意。  
你笑什么？ta问。你看，我那时候就说了，你这个样子，真的很幼稚。他指着照片上ta恶作剧之后笑弯了腰的样子给ta看。  
你才幼稚！ta不服输的回了嘴。  
你良心不会痛吗？  
我良心为什么会痛？  
正好，我也不会，不如就随它公开吧。  
嗯？？？  
ta显然没有料到他会这么直截了当，可看着他弯起的眉眼，又莫名的觉得很安心。  
好啊，我都听你的。  
ta发了微博，一张白纸上画了一只毛猴抱着芒果十分开心的样子，旁边摆着那对他们在国外买的戒指，配字，@ 他，龙阳之好。  
他转发了，配字，白首不离。


End file.
